


Keeping covers

by fan7869



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Sex, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan7869/pseuds/fan7869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell and Callen were undercover as a married couple visiting LA. Cameras are put in their room so that they could check to make sure Callen and Nell really were who they were pretending to be. Things get complicated from there.<br/>I don't normally write things like this or ship these two together, but I thought I'd give it a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*I DON NOT OWN NCIS LA OF THE CHARACTERS.*

Nell and Callen were undercover as a married couple visiting LA. they were to be staying at a hotel where the murder occurred. Eric had informed them that while they were away at dinner someone had slipped in and put cameras in their room so that they could check to make sure Callen and Nell really were who they were pretending to be.  
-0--0---0----0-----0------0------0-------0--------0---------0-----------0  
As soon as the door closed behind them Callen pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Her lips were so soft. Remembering that this was just pretend, he started trailing kisses down her neck and along her jaw line. When he reached where her pulse was, she let out a soft, deep moan. He started to nibble softly at the spot. Just because it was pretend didn't mean that he couldn't have a little fun.

"Let me know if you feel uncomfortable." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

He brought his lips back to hers. She hooked her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He took that opportunity to reach around to her back and started unzipping her dress. Nell, following his lead, reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Their lips only parted when he removed her dress, leaving her in just her lacy undergarments. She reached for his belt and tried to unbuckle it, struggling. Callen couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the sight.

He reached down unbuckled it for her and their lips met again. With his pants still on he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs up around him, and he brought them over to the bed, sitting them on on side of the bed. Nell who was on top of him took advantage of the position to slightly grinded into him a little. This being just a show for their viewers. Callen groaned, and she started moving her hips a little harder.  
'Fine that's how she wants to play it then. I can do that.' Callen thought. He moved his hands to her hips and held her firmly. Then he kisses her neck at her pulse again and she let out another moan. He smiled against her neck.

It was like his hands and mouth were acting against his will. He reached up with one hand and cupped her breast, then brought his mouth down to suck on her other nipple through her bra. She let out a long moan this time. Feeling a little guilty for taking advantage of her he was about to leave her breast when she brought one of her hands to the back of his hand, clearly not wanting him to stop. Then he moved his mouth to her other nipple.

'This is going to be so embarrassing when we get back to work later, but it feels so good.' Nell thought. 

'This is not was not a good idea.' Callen thought, knowing that there was a thin line between real and fake, and knowing that one or both of them were soon to cross it.

Nell suddenly missing his lips guides his head up to meet her lips. Each of them deepening the kiss in one way or another. Both of them start to compete for dominance and of course Callen ends up winning.  
Callen moves from her hips to her back, his hands finding her bra clasp and unhooking it. Not wanting to make things uncomfortable for either of them he, more than it already was, he didn't leave her lips so that he could avoid staring at her nice feeling breast. That didn't solve his problem though, because Nell suddenly got of his lap and brought him up with her.

His hands, that somehow found their way back down to her hips, slid his thumbs into the sides of her underwear and pushed them down. Nell did the same to him with his boxer briefs. He couldn't help it he pulled back and looked her up and down, taking in all her perfect curves and the perfect shape of her breast.'Damn, so that's what she keeps hidden under all those layers.'  
Nell did the same, looking him up and down. When she reached the area just below his hips her jaw almost dropped. 'He's so big. I've imagined this happening so many times before, but I never never imagined him being that big. He's at least 8 inches, and he's pretty hard too.'

As if on cue they both remembered they were still being watched and they went back to the bed. To give Nell some privacy and make it easier for them to fake it, Callen brought them under the covers, Nell on top.  
In order for them to fake it well enough for it to be believable, if it wasn't already, they had to do the whole shabang. In order to do that Nell starting grinding into him. The feeling was all it took to make him go completely hard. Damn it felt so good he couldn't hold back the low groan that came from his throat.

She was so wet. She was kind of embarrassed. They were both actually naked. She was on top of him and their parts were touching every time she would grind into him. The feeling was sensational. All she could do was moan.

The sounds she made as she fake rode him was to much to handle. He lost control and acted without thinking.  
He flipped them over and thrust inside of her, for real this time. She let out a sharp gasp at the sudden penetration.'Oh! Fuck! He's so BIG! But he feels so good.'  
'Fuck! She's so tight. Oh, so wet. Yes!' He looked down at her. Her mouth was open in an 'O' form.' Her eyes were closed slightly. Then she was biting her lip looking up at him. He saw her head nod ever so slightly and he took that as his go ahead.  
He started out with slow, short thrusts. Then she started moving her hips down to met him, allowing for him to go deeper.  
Both lost in their own oblivion, they forgot about the cameras. He lifted one of her legs up to rest over his shoulder so he could get even deeper into her. Soon he could fit all of his length inside of her. She let out some unbelievably sexy, pleasured moans with each thrust.  
The sound of her moaning and his groaning filled the quite hotel room, and he thrust faster into her. 'Yes.' They both thought.  
Every couple of moans he'd go even faster, harder. Soon he had her reaching her climax and she came. Not even a moment after her he felt himself reaching his climax. He pulled out of her, not wanting to get sloppy, and came all over her stomach. Then all you could hear was their panting.  
He rolled over to ly down next to her and she whispered into his ear "I thought this was just supposed to be pretend."  
"Didn't hear you complaining." He replied with a cocky smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> out of a request and boredom I have decided to add one more chapter to this story even though it was only supposed to be a one shot.

Nell wakes up with a pair of warm, comfortable arms around her. The hand started to rub senseless patterns on her arm. It sent a weird sensation through her. She turns to face the person, and she sees Callen. She smiles at first, at the sight of him sleeping, then remembering the events of last night, panics. She looks down to see that she is naked. They are both naked.

She quickly unwraps herself from him and looks for the first item of clothing she can find. It just happens to be Callen's shirt, but sensing him waking up, she throws it on anyway. She's about to make a run for the bathroom but his voice stops her.

"Nell?" His voice is sleepy. "Good morning Honey." His term of endearment reminded her that they were still undercover and still being watched. She didn't have much of a choice but to play along.

"Morning." she replies. Callen gets off the bed and is in his boxers. 'he must have put them back on sometime while I was asleep.' she thinks. He walks over to her and places a brief kiss on her lips. She can't help but go a little rigid. Callen senses her change in posture and tucks some hair out of her face.

She needs to think and some time to reel in her embarrassment of having fake-sex-turn-real-sex with one of her superiors.

"I'm gonna shower." She turns back around towards the bathroom. She should have known that he wouldn't let her get off that easily, because he follows her in anyway.  
He closes and locks the door behind them, turns on the water for the tub to drown the sounds of their voices and to make it look like they are actually taking a shower. At least they did not bug the bathroom.

"Nell-" he starts

She cuts him off. "Stop it Callen. Just don't. I don't want to talk about it. It's done. We were just a newly married couple doing what newly married couples do."

He reaches his hand out for her and, closes his eyes in hurt when she jumps back from him.

He looks up at her, his voice soft and gentle, but not concealing the hurt and pain in it. "Nell, did I forc-"

"No!" She cuts off, trying to reassure him. She closes the distance between them and lifts both hands up to cup his face. "No. You did not. You did not force me. I know you would never do that to anyone."

A wave of relief washes over him and he nods. "Good. What ever it is I did to hurt you, I'm sorry."

She takes another step closer to him, if that's even possible. "Callen, you did not hurt me. Okay? It's just we may have been undercover, but, we still... you know."

Realization dawns on him and he thinks now he understands. "Nell. You need to hear this." He covers the hands on his face with his. "Believe it or not , I've wanted to do that for a while. Being undercover only just made me realize how much."

Nell tries to pull away, but Callen doesn't let her. "No Nell. I'm serious. What happened out there was real, okay? Not as Ellen Philip and George Philip, but as Nell Jones and G Callen."

He pulled her into a kiss to make sure he got his point across.

When they pulled apart they both couldn't stop smiling up at each other like idiots.

"So you really wanna try this." She asks pointing between the two of them.

Callen kisses her again shortly. "Yes." he murmurs against her lips.


End file.
